nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Enzo
Enzo is a Human in the ''Bayonetta'' series, he is an informer and old friend of Rodin and Bayonetta. He is generally the one who start the Umbra Witch's adventures by giving her informations on ancients legends and myths about the Trinity of Realities. He is also known to be married and have two kids, Ed and Edna. History ''Bayonetta'' Enzo is first seen in the graveyard were Eggman's funerals are held, he tells Bayonetta that he don't believe that she will trick the Angels of Paradiso to come in this realm by praying for Eggman as he was according to him almost garanteed to go to Inferno but he is soon prooved wrong as the witch succeed and various Affinity comes from Paradiso to the World of Chaos. He witness Rodin's arrival from Inferno and is soon after captured by the Angels and saved by Bayonetta even if his car is wrecked in the process. He then go to The Gates of Hell with Bayonetta in what is left of his car but the pair is once again attacked by Angels and this time Jeanne, he is stuck in Witch Time by Bayonetta to keep him safe. He is then seen in the Gates of Hell where he gives the information about the Eyes of the World to Bayonetta and how a man claim to be in possession of the right eye in the European city state of Vigrid. He is then seen at the end of the game where he is attending Bayonetta's false funerals with Luka Redgrave and Rodin believing that she died before seeing Angels coming from Paradiso and realising that it is one of Bayonetta's trick to kill more angels as witches are always dragged to Inferno. ''Bayonetta 2'' In ''Bayonetta 2'', he is seen being turned in a porter by Bayonetta while he was searching for a present for his kid and is nearly run over by Jeanne and her bike. He is then seen in a toy shop where he try to buy a toy jet before being once again the target of the Angels that try to kill him by crashing a real jet in the toy shop but he is saved once again by Bayonetta. After Jeanne's soul is dragged to Inferno, he is forced to fly Bayonetta to Fimbulventr by the witch and is left piloting the plane after the witch encounters Glamor and decide to part way with him. Enzo is then seen at the end of the game where he is seen returning to the store shop featured at the beginning of the game aboard his plane and chased by more Angels and he is once again saved by the two witch. Trivia *It's implied in Bayonetta 2 that Enzo is of Italian heritage, as he references his 'Nonna', which in Italian means grandmother, her 'grappa', which is a type of Italian brandy made from grapes, and Bayonetta's complaint if her "in-flight service" was exclusive for 'fat Italians'. Category:World of Chaos Category:Bayonetta characters